Sanosuke's Journey of Heart
by ShadowHunter13
Summary: (PG for now, may go up later) (Songfic) Sanosuke leaves the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, to find somewhere he truly belongs. In his leaving Kaoru confesses to Sano that she loves him. At that time he almost lets go of his true feelings for her, but waits until h


Guess who's back? Back again. It's Me! ShadowHunter13 with another fiction for your reading and reviewing pleasure (hint hint!) This one's a song fic. Or songs fic. If I run out of song, but still want to continue this fic, I'll put in another. They're all gonna be Linkin Park, so read this if you're an LP fan like me. For those of you who don't know Linkin Park, the main song's called "Somewhere I Belong", and the Intro is called "Lying From You". This is about Sanosuke, and takes place some time before Kenshin's proposal to Kaoru, but after the defeat of Shishio.  
  
WARNING: This is Sano + Kaoru, so for those of you who hate that pairing, join the club. I kinda don't like the pairing either, but since I thought of a good story for them, I'm writing one. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, or any of the RK crew (though I wish I did) or the song. (Damn Linkin Park is AWSOME!) Rurouni Kenshin is all property of the guy who first had the idea. (And all the other shit that's needed so I don't get my ass sued)  
  
Constructive criticism appreciated beyond this point!  
  
~ = Flashback :: = Song *****  
  
Prologue Leaving Feelings Behind: Sanosuke Leaves the Dojo  
  
::When I pretend Everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you had always Wanted to see When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can/But I can't pretend this is the way It will stay/I'm just Trying to bend the truth I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be So I'm.::  
  
~ "Sano why are you leaving?"  
  
"Oh, so now you care!?"  
  
"Sano I. I've always cared!"  
  
"Yeah! Well ya sure got a funny way of showing it! 'Sano do this, Sano do that, Sanosuke what did I just tell you, You'll eat the food or you'll go hungry!' How the hell did I put up with that SHIT day by day?!"  
  
"But Sano I do! I do care about you!"  
  
"Yeah right! That settles it, I'm leaving!"  
  
She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I." Could she say it? There was no Kenshin around, but could she tell him her true feelings?  
  
"I. I love you!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"Like hell you do! I've seen you with Kenshin. You two were practically made for each other! Humph, You love me, that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."  
  
::Lying my way from you  
  
[No/no turning back now] I wanna be pushed aside So let me go [No/no turning back now] Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone [No turning back now] Anywhere on my own 'Cause I can see [No/no turning back now] The very worst part of you Is me::  
  
A teary-eyed Kaoru stepped back from the man she truly loved.  
  
"But." she sniveled.  
  
"I'm leaving, that's final. But." He took a step towards her. He hugged her and kissed her with as little passion as he could, for he loved her as well. He held on to that moment for as long as possible.  
  
Kaoru started crying into his shirt. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her tear-streaked face to look at him.  
  
"Hey missy, there's no need for tears, I'll be fine. It's Kenshin I'm worried about. And Yahiko. Do me a favor. Make sure Yahiko doesn't get into to much trouble while I'm gone. And tell that Rurouni if he goes wandering again, I'll give him hell." He gave her one last kiss before leaving her.  
  
"I. I will. Sano." The way he spoke. While I'm gone. Did he mean that he would be back? Could he? She hoped for the best.  
  
She watched, through teary eyes, the chicken-headed ex-mercenary walked off into the horizon. ~  
  
::I remember what they taught to me Remember condescending talk Of who I ought to be Remember listening to all of that And this again So I pretended up a person who was fitting in And now you think this person Really is me and I'm [Trying to bend the truth] But the more I push The more I'm pulling away 'Cause I'm.  
  
Lying my way from you::  
  
"No. No turning back now." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye with his left fist.  
  
::I wanna be pushed aside So let me go [No/no turning back now] Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone [No turning back now] Anywhere on my own 'Cause I can see [No/no turning back now] The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought what I said Would have you running from me Like this  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought what I said Would have you running from me Like this  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought what I said Would have you running from me Like this  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought what I said Would have you running from me Like this  
  
You  
  
[No turning back now] I wanna be pushed aside So let me go [No/no turning back now] Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone [No turning back now] Anywhere on my own 'Cause I can see [No/no turning back now] The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me::  
  
"Damn it, Kaoru! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled at the sky.  
  
There you have it. A Sano and Kaoru story for all those who enjoy Action, Adventure, and/or Romance. It'll start to come together in the next chapter, when I write it, but for now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
"Feh. My business is getting beat up. This is nothing."  
  
-Sagara Sanosuke  
  
Peace B^) ShadowHunter13 


End file.
